Silent Death
by Miss Authoress 13
Summary: Together with boyzaremylife and Miss Authoress 13, a mystery about the murder of fictional 1920's silent movie star Lillian O'Reilly is revealed. Based in the year 1934 with Nancy Drew... Alternating chapters!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Nancy Drew, Reporter

**SILENT DEATH **

**boyzaremylife and Miss Authoress 13 are working on this story together. We are alternating chapters, so please review a chapter for both of us. Any ideas are greatly appreciated, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**This first chapter is by Miss Authoress 13, and the second will be Boyzaremylife, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**:) - Miss Authoress 13 and Boyzaremylife**

Chapter 1- Nancy Drew, Reporter

March 12, 1934

"Nancy, would you hurry up?" Bess Marvin was anxious to get her best friend Nancy to get in the car. Nancy had received a brand new blue roadster for her 18th birthday, and Bess wanted badly to drive it around downtown.

Nancy laughed and hurried down the three small steps from her front door. She held down her stylish hat as a great gust of wind blew. She hopped into the car, with Bess right beside her. Putting the car into reverse, the two friends drove off down the dusty road.

Soon, they stopped in front of a white Victorian style house. "Honk and see if George is waiting." said Bess, and Nancy pushed the horn.

George popped her head out of the front door, and waved. With a few short words of goodbye to her mother, she ran down the winding driveway.

"Hi, girls!" George smiled, and hopped into the seat behind Nancy's. "Where are we off to?"

Nancy refused to reveal their destination. Bess and George thought they were going to do some shopping. Far from it. Nancy had better plans in mind to spend their Thursday.

"Ooh, I like your hairstyle!" exclaimed Bess. George took off her round blue hat to show off her new style. It was cut in a bob, with George's ever-present curls framing her pretty features. "Thank you." blushed George, and quickly put the hat back on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The girls continued to talk as Nancy drove down the many streets. Soon, Nancy could see a tall brown building in the distance. "Wait a minute, this is not downtown!" exclaimed Bess, frowning at Nancy.

"Wait a minute, Bess. I decided to take you to work today."

Bess looked quizzically at her friend. "Work? Whose work?"

Nancy laughed. "Oh, I got a job at the newspaper office. I'm a reporter."

George's jaw dropped open. "You got a job here?" she asked.

"Yes. And I am working on a big story right now. I get to write about the cases I have been solving lately. Remember the Topham case? The heiress named Marilyn Topham who was cheated out of her grandfather's estate. I am helping her and writing about her at the same time."

Nancy's companions were still unbelieving. Nancy as a reporter? And she still was a detective. Hm.

Nancy's car pulled up into the driveway. The three girls piled out in a line and headed for the glass door. Nancy knocked lightly before entering the dim working quarters. "I wonder where everyone is." Nancy wondered aloud. There had been several cars lined up on the street. She headed for a door down the hall marked "Reporters". Bess and George followed close behind.

Several men were crowded around a large wooden table when Nancy walked through the door.

"Hello, Nancy!" A kind looking man in his early fifties stood up to greet the girls. "What brings you out here today? I thought you had the day off."

Nancy nodded. "But I found some interesting information about the Topham case, and I wanted to show my friends the office."

The man stuck out his hand for Bess and George to shake. "My name is Robert Clark. I am the head reporter for the River Heights Bugle." Bess shook his hand and kept holding on. George just firmly and quickly shook his hand and then stepped back.

"Why are all these people here?" asked Nancy.

"Well, there's a new story unfolding. None of the guys can seem to figure it out. We were hoping to talk to you about it on Monday, but now that you're here..."

Nancy smiled and headed over to the table. "Hello, boys! What seems to be the problem?" she asked, and sat down at an empty seat on the end.

"Nancy, there's a case that hasn't been solved. For years." Nancy looked confused.

"What is it?" she asked, and soon got a whole lot of answers.

"Well, it involves silent movie star Lillian O'Reilly. She disappeared 8 years ago, and no one has heard or seen her since." Nancy remembered her. She used to see her movies all the time when she was little. She was a beautiful raven-haired woman of 19. She had her hair cut like George's had been, and always wore stylish costumes.

Nancy hadn't known that she had disappeared. "Why is this case coming back now?" Nancy asked.

A short brown-haired man stood up. "Well, the reason that we need to know what happened to her is because several of her family members are arguing over her finances. They all claim to own a part of her large sum of money, and we can't find a will for any of them. So we figured of anyone can find out what happened to her, you can."

Nancy stood up from her chair and walked to the door. Bess and George shrugged their shoulders and followed her out. But before she left the room, Nancy turned around.

"Boys, I'm heading to Hollywood."

**Good chapter? Well, let us know what you think by sending us a review! And hopefully, the chapters will get longer if more ideas come our way.**

**Miss Authoress 13**


	2. Off to Hollywood

**This chapter belongs to boyzaremylife. Please review, and the chapters will come faster. **

**-Miss Authoress 13 and Boyzaremylife**

Chapter 2- Off to Hollywood

March 13, 1934

"So when exactly are we leaving again?" George asked.

Nancy continued packing yet another one of her dresses into her suitcase. She sighed and finally turned around.

"We're supposed to be at the airport tomorrow morning at seven

o'clock." she said.

"Seven? In the morning?" Bess asked incredulously, and Nancy nodded.

"That's early. Who's going to take us there?"

"Ned will," Nancy replied immediately. Ned was Nancy's boyfriend of

many years. "And that reminds me, I have a date in an hour. So you two are going to have to go soon."

George sighed. "I knew this would happen," she said. "We're being

replaced, Bess." She stood up. "We'll just go now. And pack. That is, if you still want us to come."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You know it's not like that," she said.

"Oh, we know what you mean," Bess said with a grin. "You want some

time alone with your love before you go off on a case."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend some time with Ned instead of you for a change." Nancy said.

"She's right, Bess," George said. "At least she has a boyfriend.

That's more than either one of us has."

Bess stood up. "Yes, you have a point," she said. Then she picked up her handbag. "Well, we will talk to you later. I hope you have a wonderful time tonight."

"Thank you." Nancy said. She didn't miss the teasing sarcasm in her voice, but she ignored it. "See you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, sure." George said.

"You'd better be there. I don't think Ned would like it if I went off

by myself."

"You're right," Bess said. "He wouldn't like it at all. Alright. See

you tomorrow."

"Bye."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

March 14, 1934

The next morning, at six o'clock sharp, Ned arrived at the Drews' residence in his black roadster.

When Nancy opened the door, he smiled at her and greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Nancy." he said.

"Good morning to you," she replied. Ned picked up her two bags. "I can get those," she began, but Ned shook his head.

"It's fine," he said, and walked toward the car. Nancy followed. She

got in the front passenger seat while Ned put the luggage in the trunk. Ned then got in the driver's seat. He sat there a moment then glanced at Nancy. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

Nancy nodded. Ned started the car and the young couple left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later, they arrived at the train station. Bess and George went ahead of Nancy to let Nancy have alone time with Ned. They were busy getting their tickets and putting all their bags on the train.

Nancy and Ned, meanwhile, were standing in the middle of the station, still in each others arms. "I wish you could go." Nancy said softly.

Ned kissed the top of her head. "I do, too," he said. "But I can't.

Not with everything going on here."

"I know." Nancy said. Suddenly, the train's whistle blew one last time.

She sighed. "I'd better go." she said finally.

Ned nodded and kissed her again. "If you need anything, anything at

all, just send me a telegram." he said.

"Alright." Nancy said. They embraced one last time before Nancy whispered, "Goodbye."

They let go and Nancy smiled at him and, picking up her

luggage, began to walk off. Ned watched her until she was out of sight. Then, finally, he, too, left.

**A/N**

**Good chapter? Well, review and give us any feedback, etc. We also ask for our readers help. If you have any suggestions for 1930's slang, or words, please let us know. **

**Thank you,**

**Miss Authoress 13 and Boyzaremylife**


End file.
